Inuyasha: The Musical
by the-witchez-brew
Summary: Inuyasha gets turned into a musical. There is a song in every chapter. Songs are written by various artists, but me. ^.^
1. Thoughts of Inuyasha

Inuyasha: The Musical  
  
Chapter 1 - Thoughts About Inuyasha  
  
hello everyone! Witchz Brew here. Let me tell you a great idea that I got! Well, I was watching 'Moulin Rouge' and I thought 'hey! it would be great to have an Inuyasha musical!' So, I went to look for one, but surprisingly didn't find any! (if the idea was already taken, I am very sorry) Well, I am going to fool around with this, so it won't be as good as the story I am currently working on, but please read and review anyway! If you would like to read my other story it is called 'The Plan Of The Century,' (its an Inuyasha fic). Well, I hope you enjoy!  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Sango and Kagome were sitting up late at night talking, chatting away when Sango decided to ask a personall question.  
  
"Um, Kagome-chan" Sango started, "what's up with you an Inuyasha? You guys always fight, but I can see that you care for him very much."  
  
"W-w-well." Kagome stammered, "I do it's just that.. (music plays out of nowhere) I'm scared, so afraid to show I care. Will he think me weak, if I tremble when I speak. Oooh - what if? There's another one he's thinking of. Maybe he's in love? I'd feel like a fool. Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do."  
  
Sango began thinking about past experiences and then comforted Kagome.  
  
"I've been there, with my heart out in my hand. But what you must understand, you can't let the chance to love him pass you by." Sango hugged Kagome and continued, "Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes, reach out to him. And whisper, tender words so soft and sweet, hold him close to feel his heart beat. Love will be the gift you give yourself."  
  
"Sango-chan." Kagome spoke, "How am I supposed to tell him?"  
  
Sango continued her singing, "Touch him, with the gentleness you feel inside. Your love can't be denied, the truth will set you free. You'll have what's mean to be, all in time you'll see.  
  
Kagome smiled and joined into the singing, "Oh, I love him."  
  
Sango also smiled, "Then show him."  
  
"Of that much I can be sure."  
  
"Hold him close to you."  
  
Kagome began to sing with much more feeling, "I don't think I could endure, if I let him walk away, when I have so much to say."  
  
Then they sang in unison, "Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes, reach out to him. And whisper, tender words so soft and sweet, hold him close to feel his heart beat. Love will be the gift you give yourself."  
  
Kagome sang her deep thoughts, "Love is light that surely glows, in the hearts of those who know. It's a steady flame that grows."  
  
"Feed the fire with all the passion you can show," encouraged Sango.  
  
'I'm going to do it,' thought Kagome then continued singing, "Tonight love will assume its place!"  
  
"This memory time cannot erase, your faith will lead love where it has to go." sang Sango.  
  
"Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes, reach out to him. And whisper, tender words so soft and sweet, hold him close to feel his heart beat. Love will be the gift you give yourself," They sang together, getting softer at the end.  
  
"Never let him go," spoke Sango. She got up and left into the tent, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.  
  
Kagome began thinking about Inuyasha, about how much she loved him.  
  
'Why can't I tell him' Kagome questioned herself.  
  
Kagome wasn't the only one thinking of Inuyasha. In a far away land, Naraku's castle stood. Inside one of the suites layed Kikyo in bed, wide awake thinking of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
'Inuyasha.. I love him so much, but that girl.. Kagome, she needs to be exterminated. If I had my soul back maybe then I could live peacefully with Inuyasha' thought Kikyo.  
  
She thought of all the times she spent with Inuyasha. Especially when they had their little escapade when she tried to take him to hell. On his face was pure love. He looked into Kikyo's eyes and saw down to her soul. A few rooms down one of the musicians was playing a beat Kikyo really liked and began to sing a song that had come to her. ::the parenthesis is what Kikyo isnt' singing, but is in the song::  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back-" as Kikyo sang the last three lines, one of her soul stealers brought her some souls from dead girls to keep her alive, "Home."  
  
She sat up and held her head in her hands and continued, "(Wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
She walked toward her window where her soul stealers surrounded her bringing more souls. She took one and held it in her hands.  
  
"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me." Kikyo sang out the window as if someone was listening, "Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life."  
  
She tossed out the girl's soul and shut the window preventing her serpents from bringing her anymore souls and leaned against the wall sliding down slowly still singing, "(Wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
Once she was sitting on the ground bringing her knees up to her chest continuing to sing, "Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead. (All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me) I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything. (Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.) Don't let me die here. (There must be something more.) Bring me to life.  
  
Kikyo retrieted to her bed, but still sang, "(Wake me up) Wake me up inside, (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside, (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. (Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside."  
  
Then she whispered, "Bring me to life, Inuyasha," and fell asleep.   
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Well I hope that was appealing to everyone! I hope I can update 2 stories at one time, if not, I will need a co-writer. Please help me and find songs that the characters would sing. Have a nice day all! ^.^  
  
-Michiko 


	2. Thoughts of Kagome and Kikyo

Inuyasha: The Musical  
  
Chapter 2 - Thoughts of Kagome and Kikyo  
  
Hey all! Thank you to Gin12 for your comment and song suggestion, I really appreciate it! I'll use it in a later chapter. Well heres the second chapter. Enjoy! Oh and I forgot to say that yesterdays songs were by Celine Dion ft. Barbara Streigsein - Tell Him and Evanescence - Bring Me To Life.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Kagome walked to the Bone Eater's Well late into the night, stopped and looked around seeing if anyone had followed her. She walked closer and began to climb in until a rush of wind passed by her and she felt something grab her backpack.  
  
"Oi, where do you think your going?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha let me go!" yelled Kagome. "I'll be back in 2 days! I need to go to school!"  
  
"Geez Kagome, when are we going shard hunting?!" he yelled back.  
  
"When I come back Inuyasha! I promise," pleaded Kagome.  
  
"Alright alright," said Inuyasha dropping her backpack, he started to walk away until he turned around and said, "Oi, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Be safe, ok?"  
  
Kagome was shocked. 'Does Inuyasha really care about me?' thought Kagome. She nodded her head and was transported to the other side.  
  
Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's village where Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippou were. As he was walking he thought of Kagome.  
  
'Why is my situation so confusing,' he thought. 'I promised Kikyo I would be hers forever, but Kagome reminds me so much of Kikyo and Kikyo isn't even what she used to be. She tries to kill me, but I know she still loves me. I can't give up on her! I must put her to the other world!.'  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and layed against a beautiful Sakura tree and started to sing, "I'm lost, broken, confused but I won't give up on you, tonight all I see is your face on everyone else. And now I know how scared you were all by yourself. The days once had are through. I'm lost, broken, confused but I won't give up on you. Tonight I'll lie here all alone, wondering what our future holds. And my life should fall apart, would you still care? The days once had are through, I'm lost, broken, confused (lost, broken, confused) but... I won't give up on you (won't give up on you), I won't give up on you (won't give up on you). Tonight."  
  
He got up and walked back to the village. He walked past Miroku, Sango and Shippou who were talking and feel asleep into Kikyo's old room.  
  
::The next morning in Present Day Tokyo::  
  
Kagome woke up tired and cranky, feeling a bit rebellious today. While she was getting ready, everyone in her house was buzzing about around her. While she was eating some toast she broke out into a song.  
  
"Wake up tired, monday mornings suck," she grumbled. "It's way too early to catch a bus."  
  
"Kagome I told you about that word!" scolded her mother.  
  
"Why conform without a fuss?" she sang walking out to the door.  
  
"Get to school Kagome your going to be late!" her mother yelled after her.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy no! I don't wanna go to school!." she sang louder climbing into the bus.  
  
"Ojiisan? What's wrong with Kagome this morning?" she asked while drying a dish, watching her bus leave.  
  
The people on the bus sang along with Kagome, "I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare. Meet Juliet or my Volio."  
  
Kagome continued the song, "Feel for once what it's like to rebel now, I wanna break out lets go!"  
  
The music continued until they got to the school's campus.  
  
Once Kagome got out of the bus she started singing again, "Teachers treat us all like clones."  
  
The other kids began dancing around and singing, "Sit up straight, take off your headphones." They teased.  
  
"I dont blame them, they get paid." Kagome sang walking past a group of cheerleaders.  
  
"Money, money whoo! Lotsa money, money whoo!" they cheered and kicked, into different cheerleading poses.  
  
"I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or my Volio," sang eveyone in school.  
  
"Feel for once what it's like to rebel now, I wanna break out lets go!" Kagome sung, getting a bit happier, dancing in the hallway.  
  
The same bunch of cheerleaders ran by cheering, "Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!"  
  
Just then a bunch of jocks chased them saying, "Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo!"  
  
Kagome giggled and said, "To skip or not to skip, that is the question," while walking toward her friends.  
  
"Wow, whats up with you today Kagome?" asked Emi, getting twirled around by some jock.  
  
"Ya the whole school is singing your song!" said Junko, being carried by a really cute guy, "Whatever it is I like it!"  
  
"I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or my Volio." sang Kagome's friends.  
  
"Feel for once what it's like to rebell now," sang Kagome, then her friends joined in by singing with her on, "I wanna break out lets go!"  
  
"I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or my Volio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now, I wanna break out lets go!" Everyone sang going to their classroom.  
  
Eventhough Kagome got into the classroom she still continued to sing along with everyone else in the classroom, "I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or my Volio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now.."  
  
"I wanna break out lets go!!" Everyone screamed raising their fists into the air.  
  
"Get out, get out, get out, get out whoo! Get out, get out!" They sang loudly, dancing on the floor and tables. Just then the bell rang. Everyone sat in their seats quietly and folded their hands onto the table. They did this just in time, because a second later the teacher walked in.  
  
'So much for being rebellious,' thought Kagome.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Whoo second chapter is up! The first song was by Mest - Lost, Broken, Confused and the second song was Skye Sweetnam - Billy S. Thanks for reading, please review!  
  
-Michiko 


	3. My New Love

Inuyasha: The Musical  
  
Chapter 3: My New Love  
  
Yay to Rockerchickie for your comments! Thanks for reading both of my stories! I really appreciate your comments!  
  
'I like it! That's a very creative Idea! I never would have thought of that!'  
  
'wow! Inuyasha singing? That's something I never would have suspected. Anyways great fanfic! Keep updating!'  
  
ya, I thought that Inuyasha singing would be a little weird. He's singing again in this chapter soon too! ^.^  
  
'Great song choices so far. Love this story. Hope you update soon.   
  
Ja ne,   
  
-Gin-'  
  
Thank you Gin! Don't worry about your song though. It'll go into one of the main chapters in my story!  
  
Well to all my readers and reviewers, thank you so very much! I hope I get more reviews though ::hint hint::, ^.^  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
In the present time, Kagome was packing her yellow backpack with fresh supplies of medicine and ramen for Inuyasha. She was just about to leave when Souta entered her room.  
  
"Ne-san, are you going so soon?" Souta said handing her some dessert that their Mom had made.  
  
"Souta! I have no time for dessert I must get back to the Sengoku Jidai!" she said running out the door.  
  
Souta yelled out the door, "I don't know why they would want Ne-chan there, because she's so ungrateful!"  
  
"Souta!" gasped Mrs. Higurashi, shocked at what Souta said as he ran to his room.  
  
Kagome's run turned into a walk. 'Am I really that ungrateful?' thought Kagome. She thought about how she treated Inuyasha when he tried to help, even Miroku.  
  
Kagome yelled. Then broke into another song while running to the Bone Eater's Well, "When will all my problems disappear? Am I just going crazy from the fear?"  
  
Kagome ran to the well, about to jump into it, "Oh my oh my I'm going far past the brink."  
  
Then as she teleported to the next age, she finished the last lines of the song, "This pressure's like a weight. And I still can't think straight!"  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Inuyasha waited at the Bone Eater's Well for Kagome. He had made a decision on who he should protect, on who he should love. He just wished he could tell Kikyo and Kagome his choice.  
  
"Wish cast into the sky." he sang, looking to the sky, seeing Kikyo's face and grinned. "I'm moving on."  
  
Inuyasha thought of what Kagome mean to him, "Sweet beginnings do arise."  
  
He then thought of what Kikyo meant, "She knows I was wrong. The notes are old, they bend, they fold."  
  
"And so do I to a new love." Inuyasha ended his singing and looked into the well. He saw that Kagome had passed through the well and he smiled.  
  
Kagome waved.  
  
"My Kagome," Inuyasha whispered before jumping in to help her.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting next to a fire with Shippou waiting for Inuyasha to return with Kagome.  
  
"Sango-sama, haven't you noticed that Kagome-sama and Inuyasha has been singing a lot lately?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes it does seem a bit weird, doesn't it?" Sango looked confused, "It's almost like someone out there is manipulating them do sing all the time." (A/N: ^-^")  
  
"Well, it must be some girl with a crazy mind," Shippou stated. (A/N: -_-# ::forces Shippou to sing::)  
  
"Hey there's something wrong with my voice!" Shippou sang. (A/N: ^.^)  
  
Sango: O.O  
  
"Shippou your singing.." Miroku said slowly.  
  
"Help me, help me!" Shippou sang/screamed running around.  
  
"If your going to sing, at least sing something good." Sango said bored.  
  
"Hey thats not- There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her." Shippou sang being controlled by our author. (A/N: muahahaha!)  
  
"Shippou what are you singing?!" Sango asked nervously.  
  
"I don't- And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl," sang Shippou realizing what he was singing about.  
  
Miroku blushed; Sango looked at him and blushed.  
  
Shippou was forced to continue, "Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do."  
  
Miroku stared into Sango's eyes, lovingly. Sango looked away, "Houshi-sama.."  
  
Shippou sang more, "Possible she wants you too. There is one way to ask her."  
  
"Do you dearest Sango?" Miroku asked, his eyes pleaded for a yes.  
  
Sango blushed, "didn't I make it obvious?"  
  
"It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl," Shippou tried to run, but a force kept him there.   
  
He saw Miroku kiss Sango, "oh, I'm gonna be sick." Shippou said fleeing to the tent.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Aww wasn't that sweet? I'm so evil, lol. Poor Shippou! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and just so some of you know, there is a plot to this story. It's not gonna be like SWAT where anonymous things happen out of nowhere.  
  
-Michiko 


End file.
